User blog:Lyndongwapo/Stroe, the Noxus' Hero
Stroe |alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 40 |attack = 80 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 60 |mana= 275 (+45) |manaregen= 6.9 (+0.6) |hp = 385 (+75) |damage= 57 (+3.3) |range = 150 |armor = 24.50 (+3.45) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.682 (+2.1%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.8) |ms = 325 }} "Stroe" is a custom champion in the League of Legends and one of the Valoran's Legendary Hero fighting for the Rise of Void King a million years ago for the Freedom of Valoran. Stroe a best warrior of Noxus and an assassin. He uses the Dozen Silent Blades as weapon. As a representative of Noxus for battling the Void King, Ah'Mhat, he became a Hero but after the victorious war he disappears like a Boss! XD...sorry for the lore. Abilities Basic attack mark the target enemy champion by Precision. This mark found above the target is White Gauge with slightly thin Red Column in center, then a line indicator moves right and left at fixed speed and changes at random speed after attacking. If Stroe damage the marked target, indicator stops and if it stops at the red column the damage of attack will increase damage. Consecutive stop at red column will stack the effect of increase damage, so a perfect timing must be executed and resets stacked amount upon fail. |description2= Stroe's abilities fully relies on Silent Blade which blade leaves on the ground after using an ability. This blade on the ground can be used for enhancing his abilities effect and damage output. This blade lasts for 20 seconds and can summon for up to 12 maximum blades at a time. |leveling= of his Attack Damage)}} |cooldown= }} }} When this skill is on-cooldown, standing on the blade on ground will make Stroe's next attack gain bonus range by throwing the Silent Blade on ground and gain bonus physical damage but this attack cannot critically strikes. The thrown Silent Blade will once again remain on the ground after impact to target but takes a second cooldown before it could be use to throw again. Stroe can only throw the blade once the target is beyond his melee attack range. |description2= Stroe instantly release a single blade to the target lane damaging the first unit it hit it also trigger the Edge of Death:Precision passive. This will deal Physical damage then blade leaves in place on impact to unit, fail to hit any unit does not leave a blade. |leveling= units |leveling2= |range= 600 units |cooldown= 7 seconds |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} }} When this skill is on-cooldown, he can gain new access to activate this skill. Which on active he can target the Silent Blade on ground to blink at its position with no cooldown between consecutive casts of blink. He can blink to blade once in every 8 seconds. |description2= Leaps toward the target area following with the down stab of blade on ground, dealing physical damage and apply slow in over 2.5 seconds. This will also leave a Silent Blade in place. |leveling= units |leveling2= |range= / units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 85 |costtype= mana }} }} Stroe can activate this skill if it is on-cooldown. Standing on the blade on ground and activating this skill will pick up the blade causing his next melee attack do critical strike. Takes cooldown for every blade to use again as critical strike. |description2= Stroe pulls all of the Silent Blade on the ground toward his position. Then he gain bonus attack speed for every blade pulled in over 4 seconds. |leveling= |Static Cooldown}} seconds |leveling2= |cooldown= seconds |range= units |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} If basic attacks critically strikes it will leave a Silent Blade on the ground then reduce all of normal abilities cooldown by 1 second. |description2 = Jumps through air making him untargetable for a moment then release a Silent Blade each for every nearby enemy champion dealing Physical Damage and silencing them in over a duration. It also leaves Silent Blade in place after impact. |leveling2= seconds |range= 700 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 125 |costtype= mana }} }} Closing Remarks *Stroe's passive is a bit unique type of mark, it is like a form of gauge with an indicator that moves at fixed speed then changes the rate of speed after attacking. This is just like a metronome device with a little twist that if you successfully hit the target at exactly where the indicator points in the red band, a bonus is dealt in attack or abilities and it is stackable the bonus damage. *Stroe's Q,W,and E normal abilities have something in common. They have passive which will only be effective once they are on-cooldown. The W and E gain an access for activation just like Yorick's Q skill. *If Stroe moves 2000 units away from the blades it will disappear. *If Stroe successfully summon up to 12 maximum Silent Blade his body will covered by a shadowy aura which indicates he is excited. *Stroe is mute, half covered face and long smooth hair tied up at the end. *Silent Blade has different symbol each representing the Sun,Moon,Clouds,Sky,Star,Mountain, Ocean,Forest,Skull,Human,Raven,and Eye. Each blade has dark and bloddy stories before he obtain them,yet they have almlst same design but different in edges. Stroe's favourite blade is the Eye, it is the blade that killed his father for revenge which directly stabs in father's eye. Visit Lyndongwapo's Page for other Valoran Heroes.